Premier Croissant
by Lioli
Summary: POV de Bella, la plupart du temps. On revisite le Tome 3 avec un humour décalé et bien sûr une fin alternative. Oui, oui.
1. Préface

La ville de Forks, d'après Wikipédia (la référence en matière d'encyclopédie en ligne à ne pas utiliser pour vous exposer encore que si vous trichez bien...) 3120 habitants, d'après moi, un seul. Les autres ne sont que figuration. Et cette personne c'est Edward Cullen, Eddy, Ed, Effychou.

Il y a quelques mois, il était encore mon ex (dans mon agenda, sur son nom, j'avais passé un coup de tipex) et puis, après un voyage en Italie, on avait renoué. Il est vrai que son absence m'avait quelque peu anéantie. Pardonnez l'euphémisme de mon propos. Pour espérer entendre sa voix à nouveau j'en avais été réduite à tenter de me faire du mal. Il est vrai que, pour ceux qui me connaissent, je suis facilement sujette aux accidents. Mettons que j'ai juste poussé un peu le vice jusqu'à « glisser » presque volontairement du haut d'une falaise.

La sœur d'Edward m'a vu tomber de la falaise et aussitôt elle s'est précipitée au chevet de mon père pour organiser mon enterrement. J'ai de très bons amis. Et de fil en aiguille, en 48 heures de temps je me suis retrouvée en Italie, dans une petite ville très sympa: Volterra, où mon ex essayait de se faire donner la mort.

Là vous vous dites: oulah elle a de drôle de fréquentations. Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai oublié de vous mentionner un détail: mon copain est un vampire, comme toute sa famille. Attention pas un vampire cliché comme dans les mauvais films, le mien il peut sortir en plein jour, mener une vie normale, et rester jeune éternellement avec une peau parfaite! Oui pas un bouton, pas une irrégularité. C'est simple, on dirait le Cédric Diggory des films Harry Potter quand il est bien maquillé: blanc, taillé dans le marbre. De dos c'est Apollon (oui vous savez toutes que la plus belle partie du corps d'Apollon se trouve derrière, si vous ne le savez pas, je vous conseille d'aller en Grèce, à Delphes, vérifier, et si vous ne pouvez pas aller en Grèce, un détour au Louvre).

Après cet épisode italien, mon Apollon s'est remis avec moi. Au début j'ai cru que c'était par pitié mais il m'a juré que je lui manquais, qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans moi, et que, lorsque son autre sœur lui a annoncé ma mort, il a voulu me rejoindre de l'autre côté. Enfin bref je nage dans le bonheur depuis son retour. Je revis enfin et mes amis sont assez heureux de me voir de retour. Enfin mes amis humains.

J'étudie au lycée de Forks pour que ma mère puisse profiter de son copain, Phil. Ici je vis avec mon Charlie, mon père, le chef de la police. Charlie est d'ordinaire plutôt cool. D'ordinaire. Il faut dire que j'ai mérité d'être consignée et punie: j'ai sauté d'une falaise, je suis partie sans le prévenir (et il ne sait pas que c'était pour l'Italie!), et je me suis remise en couple avec Edward alors que sa sympathie penchait plutôt du côté de Jacob, mon « meilleur ami » et accessoirement le meilleur ami de l'homme puisque Jacob lui est un chien, pardon un loup. J'entends par là qu'il se transforme quand il s'énerve et qu'il mange du vampire pour quatre heures. Autant vous dire que ma vie est parfois assez difficile. Allez faire cohabiter des ennemis héréditaires qui signent des pactes qui font qu'ils vont s'entretuer tôt ou tard à cause de moi… A ça vous rajouter les problèmes d'une lycéenne et adolescente normale et vous obtenez ma vie…

En gros le premier qui me dit que j'ai tout pour être heureuse je lui fais bouffer son bonheur à grand coup de pelle dans la gueule !


	2. Chapitre 1 record battu!

Chapitre 1er

« Chaque jour je bats mon propre record pour le nombre de jours consécutifs que je suis resté vivant. »

Mes réveils à moi sont toujours délicats vu que mon petit ami à l'habitude de vivre dans ma chambre. Il ne dort jamais et, pour s'occuper, il a décidé de se complaire à me regarder dormir. C'est vrai que c'est le moment de la journée où nous, humains normaux, nous sommes le plus désirables avec le pli de l'oreiller et des draps, et ce superbe filet de bave qui sort de notre bouche. Et évidemment, le réveil et d'autant plus agréable avec cette délicate sensation qu'on a la bouche pâteuse et une haleine à faire tomber, au sens propre. Et moi, tous les matins, c'est Apollon en personne qui laisse entrer le soleil dans ma chambre (Laissons, laissons, entre le soleil woooo). Et vous vous dites, oui mais ton copain et toi, vous avez la chambre pour vous deux la nuit en attendant… Certes, mais mon copain a 17 ans, depuis… longtemps, et il n'est pas de cette génération là. Il a du hiberner pendant les sixties et la libération sexuelle. On est d'accord, pas avant le mariage (enfin, quand je dis « on »… il est plus d'accord que moi, comme le disait Einstein : « tout est relatif »).

Toutes mes matinées commencent donc selon le même rituel, j'ouvre un œil, j'aperçois, dans un coin de ma chambre Edward, et là tout va très vite : j'ouvre le deuxième œil, puis la bouche et je grogne avant de mettre ma tête sous l'oreiller. Je déteste le matin, et je maudis la personne qui a vampirisé mon copain. Quoique… sans lui Edward ne serait pas avec moi mais mort d'une grippe espagnole (qui, je tiens à le préciser, n'était pas une grippe, c'est peut-être pour ça que personne n'a pu la soigner…). Et puis même, allez détester ce beau mannequin, pardon médecin, blond, grand, avec une peau sculpté dans le marbre dont on peut deviner aisément les contours sous la blouse qu'il porte au travail au dessus d'un pull très avantageux qui le met en valeur… ah… Et son sourire… Personne n'a un plus beau sourire que Carlisle Cullen, enfin si Edward.

« Bella ? C'est Alice qui a choisi ta tenue ? Où tu as glissé sous la douche et tu t'es fendu le crâne ? »

Ça c'est Edward. Si je ne réponds pas dans la minute qui suit cette question, je peux être sûre qu'il entre dans la salle de bain pour vérifier. En même temps comment lui en vouloir quand on sait que j'attire les accidents en tout genre (étonnamment de plus en plus depuis que je suis à Forks). Si je récapitule et que je retire mon problème d'équilibre chronique qui fait que j'ai du mal à rester debout plus de cinq pas en équilibre sur une route plate, j'ai failli être percutée par une voiture sur le parking du lycée, j'ai failli être agressée à Port Angeles, j'ai failli être mangée trois fois par des vampires, dont une fois par un membre de sa famille ; et il y a toujours une vampire qui me coure après. En dehors de ça, ça va, j'ai une vie relativement calme.

C'est pour ça que je dis : « Chaque jour je bats mon propre record pour le nombre de jours consécutifs que je suis resté vivante. »

« C'est bon Ed, j'ai bientôt fini. »

En fait mon problème c'est que je ne me sens pas à la hauteur de mon copain. J'ai beau essayé de me faire belle, il brille par son naturel, je fais tâche sur le tableau. D'autant plus depuis qu'Alice et Jasper manger avec nous au self. Alice et Jasper sont des membres de la famille Cullen, et comme Edward ou Carlisle ils sont l'incarnation de la beauté. D'une beauté différente. Alice c'est un lutin. Attention, pas un lutin tout moche qui squatte les chaudrons remplis d'or sous les arc-en-ciel (le premier qui me dit que ça n'existe pas je lui rappellerai que les vampires et les loups-garous ce n'est pas censés exister non plus), non Alice c'est plus dans le type elfe : malicieuse, petite, active, survoltée, trop survoltée, en plus elle voit l'avenir avec plus ou moins de précision. Vous l'aurez compris, Alice est la meilleure amie, celle qui m'achète des vêtements, me maquille, m'habille, et organise mes soirées filles comme celles qu'on peut voir dans les séries télévisées sur « Filles TV », une chaîne du câble. Pour Alice le cogito cartésien « Je pense donc je suis » est plus à tourner dans sa version « Elle dépense donc elle est ». En fait, Alice fait une projection sur moi de ce qu'elle croit être une vie d'adolescente humaine de type « normale ». Il faut savoir qu'elle n'a pas eu la chance de connaître cette partie de son existence quand elle était humaine et internée en asile pour prétendre voir des vampires. Ahahah-ahah…

Quant à Jasper… Jasper c'est compliqué, c'est le copain d'Alice. Sa beauté est comme celle des membres de sa famille : très pâle. Il est beau mais avec moi il est toujours pincé (à croire qu'il a un balai coincé là où je pense). Pas moyen de le dérider. C'est vrai qu'il a failli me bouffer pour mon anniversaire mais je lui ai pardonné, ça arrive à tout le monde, ou presque... Jasper a énormément de mal à s'adapter à sa condition de vampire « végétarien » et j'ai une odeur très… appétissante d'après Edward. En tant qu'humaine, même chez des végétariens, je suis susceptible de devenir, malgré tout, le repas. Là je me vois trôner sur la table des Cullen, une pomme dans la bouche pour le repas de Noël.

C'est sur cette pensée que je quitte la salle de bain pour rejoindre Edward. Je suis accueillie par ses bras glacés et un baiser furtif. Si il ne peut pas m'embrasser avec fougue c'est parce qu'il a peur de me dévorer. Et l'image de moi sur la table, dans un plat en argent, tant qu'à faire, me revient dans un frisson. Edward me libère.

« Parfois j'aimerai savoir à quoi tu penses. »

Oui, mon esprit est illisible pour lui. En ce moment c'est sans doute mieux. J'imagine que vous ne voudriez pas montrer à votre petit ami ce genre de choses, pourquoi pas moi, ficelée comme un rosbif tant qu'on y est.

« Je préfère pas nan. » dis-je en faisant une grimace. « En plus il est l'heure que tu m'amènes en cours. »

Depuis son retour à Forks, Edward avait repris l'habitude de m'amener en cours dans sa volvo grise ce qui fait que ma « voiture » restait sagement dans l'allée (la condamnant à une lente agonie qui ravissait mon amoureux).

Je m'assis sagement côté passager, à la place du mort, ironie du sort pour la seule personne vivante dans la voiture.

Le lycée de Forks était l'endroit le plus fréquenté de la ville. C'est là que je retrouvais tous les jours mes camarades au sang chaud dont faisait partie Mike et Angela. Comme tous les jours je partageais mes heures de cours entre eux deux. Ce matin Mike ouvrait le bal et bien que l'idée d'Edward faisant de lui sont quatre heures soit tentante, je me suis résignée quand même à suivre mon premier cours du matin à côté de ce garçon allant jusqu'à ponctuer de temps à autre les inepties qu'il débitait par une grimace pouvant passer pour un sourire.

La sonnerie, élément de ma rédemption. Un des besoins vitaux de l'existence de l'espèce humaine c'est la nourriture. A midi le self du lycée proposait, au choix : bouillie de carottes, steack-frites, pâtes, et un fruit ou une crème dessert. Dommage pour mon petit ami et sa sœur, pas de sang AB- ou 0+ au menu, même pas un peu de sang de bœuf comme amuse-bouche. Alice prenait tout de même un plateau et attrapait les aliments en souriant, elle parlait de quelque chose qui m'échappait totalement avec Edward.

Assise au milieu de mes deux compagnons, j'entrepris de couper mon morceau de semelle, pardon, mon steack. Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'Edward me retire le couteau des mains pour le faire à ma place. Avec lui j'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir cinq ans, c'est vexant.

« Je peux couper ma viande toute seule ? »

J'approche ma main du couteau et le remet à la place qu'il n'aurai jamais du quitter : ma main droite ou maladroite… question de point de vue.

Edward avec son don de vouloir me surprotéger, il m'agace des fois.

« Aïe ! »

Le steack n'hurlant pas par définition, se bruit provenait de ma bouche… Evidemment, je venais de me couper l'autre main en dérapant sur le caoutchouc qu'on ose nous servir au déjeuner.

La réaction de mes voisins est surprenante. C'est curieux de voir comment, dès que vous fréquentez des personnes comme eux, vous avec cette étiquette : casse-croûte collée sur le front. Enfin heureusement, Jasper n'est pas là aujourd'hui, et Alice se maîtrise assez pour ne pas me manger devant la moitié des étudiants présents au réfectoire. En fait ça aurait pu rester un accident normal si Mike n'avait pas décidé d'accourir à mon secours en me voyant devenir blanche comme un linge.

On va dire que pour une fille qui sort avec un vampire et dont l'ambition et de le devenir aussi, je présentais l'inconvénient de ne pas résister à la vue du sang. Pour Edward, me voir me vider de mon sang devant lui était presque devenu une routine… Au fil du temps il avait effectué plusieurs cure de « désintoxication » à mon égard histoire d'éviter que le lion ne bouffe l'agneau. Enfin sa dernière cure avait failli faire en sorte que le loup dévore l'agneau menfin… Et puis l'agneau arrivait à être un danger pour lui-même alors… En gros Edward avait fini par se résigner : à moins de me mettre dans du plastique bulle, il ne pourrait pas empêcher la calamité que je suis de se blesser, donc autant s'y habituer et réagir correctement.

Il y a une expression qui va bien avec Mike : « si on envoyait les cons sur orbite t'aurais pas fini de tourner »…

« Bella ça va ? » Mike Newton, mon « meilleur ami » malgré moi, se tient près de moi.

« Evidemment. » je le regarde avec cette mine suffisante.

On passera sous silence le regard qu'Alice et Edward se lancent, désespérés… Comme si on

pouvait aller bien quand on vient de se couper et que nos voisins de table peuvent faire de

nous leur dessert lors d'un instant de faiblesse. Ils sont humains après tout… enfin

vampires…

Je me lève de table, inutile de provoquer l'accident. Je pars à la recherche des toilettes. J'ouvre le robinet, rince ma main. Coupure superficielle. Je reste néanmoins quelques minutes dans les toilettes. Je contemple mon reflet. Bon sang comment Alice fait-elle pour être parfaite alors que sortir fou en l'air ma coiffure.

Un gloussement type poule résonne dans le couloir, la porte s'ouvre, Jessica entre. On ne se parle plus vraiment depuis le retour d'Edward. En fait on ne se reparle plus depuis que Jacob occupe le poste de meilleur ami à plein temps.

« Salut… »

« Salut Jess » miracle, un mot ! C'est tellement rare depuis sa rupture avec Mike.

Je me demande pourquoi ils ont rompu d'ailleurs. Ils faisaient un beau couple : elle toujours à se regarder et lui toujours à me regarder… Elle remet ses cheveux en place, son soutien-gorge, son décolleté pigeonnant. Elle sort son tube de rouge à lèvres, je sors tout court.

Dans le couloir Edward et Alice m'attendent sagement. Mes deux gardes du corps se relaient sans relâche pour éviter tout ce qui pourrait me sauter dessus : lycanthropes, vampires, voitures, couteaux, hamsters, … ex-meilleures amies en furie… en gros tous les dangers d'une vie normale.


End file.
